thundercrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Gargoyles, Angels of Darkness
Gargoyles, Angels of Darkness is the tenth track, or eleventh track (for the Limited Edition CD/DVD only), of Rhapsody's fifth main album. Lyrics ''Power of the Dragonflame (album) Booklet Lyrics 'I. Angeli di Pietra Mistica' The prophet told of loud thunders quaking the surface of earth when the black raven would have turned victim of wonderful spells He would have become a white swan born from the darklands of sin Neither would Aresius have believed what was now changing in him Swan... prince of the magic lake... Dargor's your name... GARGOYLES, FLY GARGOYLES, RISE GARGOYLES, FLY HIGH...! ANGELI DI PIETRA MISTICA LADRI D'ANIME FIERI VOLANO Another mess of vampires, masquerade of sadistic pride He could not endure these cruel games against him who once spared its life He thus realized so not too late to be really far from his king far from his infinite blood thirst, too far to call them right for him Rise... fly high and steal his soul... angels of stone... GARGOYLES, FLY GARGOYLES, RISE GARGOYLES, FLY HIGH...! ANGELI DI PIETRA MISTICA LADRI D'ANIME FIERI VOLANO Ti invoco o terra... colora il mio nero... con fiera lealta' io giuro sincero... tra anime morte e caos immenso a Gaia sovrana l'amore piu' intenso... io Dargor a te... Gargoyles, oh my brother gargoyles Rise now, rise for his soul 'II. Warlords' last Challenge' (Instrumental) 'III. ...and the Legend ends... Dargor, do it... it must be done... free your rage and light your soul... It's Gaia's call... And this is then the epic end of the legendary tale of the one who found the light and the dragonflame inside of the tragic rain of a thousand flames of the town's defenders who faced pain of symphonies of enchanted lands of whispers of love and hate The dawn of victory can breathe in the wind and this would mean the great rebirth reborn, the one who's giving his life ...the towns lying on the ground Be one (Be one!) of us (of us!) and act as all the prophecies want... To mountains and valleys, to fire and snow, to sun, moon and wisdom rise your soul... it's the call...! Oh god, my god... It happened... it happened! ...the powerful energies of the furthest secret cosmos heard the prayer of our mother Gaia, the supreme spirit who gave us the miracle of life... and her dark son breathed new life... The power of the dragonflame realized what had seemed to be impossible... Dargor mortally struck the queen of the dead and called the mighty gargoyles against the legions of darkness... He pushed Akron into the hands of the nordic warrior, now a dying victim of terrible tortures...\ the chosen one let himself fall into the deep marshes constraining the black king, with the emerald sword againin his hands, not to move... they became soon food for the slimy snakes of the abyss... But this sacrifice had a terrific and great effect and meant the victory on the evil forces of abyss... Remember, proud brothers... everything is possible... when you let the mystic power of the dragonflame burn in your heart... believe it... ...it's the dragonflame! Actual Lyrics I. Angeli di Pietra Mistica Length: 9 minutes 56.544 seconds ---- (First Classical Guitar Intro; 0:00-1:40 (Acoustic Guitars) : Sascha Paeth) (Length: 1 minute 39.904 seconds) (Second Classical Guitar Intro; 1:39.9-2:11 (Acoustic Guitars) : Johannes Monno) (Opening Guitar Solo (1); 2:11.088 (Guitars) : Luca Turilli) The prophet told of loud thunders quaking the surface of earth when the black raven would have turned victim of wonderful spells He would have become a white swan born from the darklands of sin! Neither would Aresius have believed what was now, changing... in him Swan... prince of the magic lake... Dargor's your name... '''GARGOYLES, FLY GARGOYLES, RISE GARGOYLES, FLY (HIGH...!Lione) ANGELI DI PIETRA MISTICA! LADRI D'ANIME FIERI VOLANO! (Solo (Guitars) : Luca Turilli) Another mess of vampires, masquerade of sadistic pride He could not endure these cruel games against him, who once spared its life He realized so not too late to be really far from his king far from his infinite blood thirst, too far to call them right for him Rise... fly high and steal his soul... angels of stone... Lione with backing vocals GARGOYLES, FLY GARGOYLES, RISE GARGOYLES, FLY (HIGH...!Lione) ANGELI DI PIETRA MISTICA! LADRI D'ANIME FIERI VOLANO! (Classical Guitar Interlude with Piano (Acoustic Guitar / Piano) : Johannes Monno / A. Staropoli - 5:41.641-6:41.746) (Opening Guitar Solo (1) (Guitars) : Luca Turilli) (Solo (Guitars) : Luca Turilli) Ti invoco terra... colora mio nero... con fiera lealtà, io giuro sincero... tra anime morte e caos immenso a Gaia sovrana l'amore più intenso... io Dargor a te... Gargoyles, oh my brother gargoyles! Previn Moore with chanting by Bridget Fogle Rise now, rise for his soul! Previn Moore with chanting by Bridget Fogle (Solo (Piano) : Staropoli) (Solo (Guitars) : Turilli) GARGOYLES, FLY GARGOYLES, RISE GARGOYLES, FLY (HIGH...!Lione) ANGELI DI PIETRA MISTICA! LADRI D'ANIME FIERI VOLANO! (FLY HIGH...!Lione) ANGELI DI PIETRA MISTICA! LADRI D'ANIME FIERI VOLANO! Gargoyles, oh my brother gargoyles! Previn Moore with chanting by Bridget Fogle Rise now, rise for his soul! Previn Moore with chanting by Bridget Fogle (Outro (''-'') : -) II. Warlords' last Challenge Length: 1 minute 24.950 seconds ---- (Instrumental) Entire Guitar Solo: Luca III. ...and the Legend ends... Length: 7 minutes 38.870 seconds Dargor, do it... it must be done... free your rage and light your soul... It's..*grunts in exasperation*... It's Gaia's call... (Symphonic Interlude (Harpsichord, ''-'', Marching drums, Brass-instrument(Bass Trombone?), Organ?, - : A. Staropoli~-) ...the powerful energies of the furthest secret cosmosSir Jay Lansford heard so the prayer of our mother Gaia,Sir Jay Lansford the supreme spirit, who gave us the miracle of life... Sir Jay Lansford and her dark son, breathed new life...Sir Jay Lansford The power of the dragonflame was realizing.. what had seemed to be impossible...Sir Jay Lansford And this is then the epic end of the legendary tale of the one who found the light and the dragonflame inside of the tragic rain of a thousand flames of the town's defenders who faced pain of symphonies of enchanted lands of whispers of love and hate The dawn of victory can breathe in the wind and this would mean the great rebirth reborn, the one who's giving his life ...the towns lying on the ground! Be one (Be one!) of us (of us!), and act as all the prophecies want... To mountains and valleys, to fire and snow, to sun, moon and wisdom, rise your soul... (Interlude à la SotLA's intro, starts) it's the call...! (Interlude continues on..) Oh no,... oh god, oh god no Sir Jay Lansford What is happening?~echoes Sir Jay Lansford ANGELI DI PIETRA MISTICA! LADRI D'ANIME FIERI VOLANO! ANGELI DI PIETRA MISTICA! (- - - - ) LADRI D'ANIME FIERI VOLANO! (- - - - ) (Short Operatic Solo (Baroque Opera) : Bridget Fogle) Oh god,.. my god... Sir Jay Lansford It happened... it happened! Sir Jay Lansford Dargor mortally struck the queen of the dead and called the mighty gargoyles against the legions of darkness...Sir Jay Lansford He pushed Akron into the hands of the nordic warrior, now a dying victim of terrible tortures...Sir Jay Lansford the chosen one let himself fall into the deep marshes constraining the black king, with the Emerald Sword again in his hands, not to move... Sir Jay Lansford they became food, for the snakes of the abyss... Sir Jay Lansford But this sacrifice had a terrific and great effect... Sir Jay Lansford And Akron's death, meant the victory... on the evil forces of abyss... once... forever... Sir Jay Lansford Remember, proud brothers... Sir Jay Lansford everything is possible... Sir Jay Lansford when you let the mystic power of the dragonflame (*Roar of the flame*), burn in your heart... Sir Jay Lansford believe it... ...it's the dragonflame! Sir Jay Lansford Tenebra, tenebra... domina! Tenebra, tenebra... danna me! Let me see his face... Furia cieca, caos in me... Demoni... lead me to your horned beast named king... I will call my fire, air, earth, the oceans' waters... to stop inferno's breath! Tenebra, tenebra... domina! Tenebra, tenebra... danna me! Tenebra... libera me-ee~! (flaming roar) (continued sfx... ,) Japanese Lyrics 'I. アンジェリ・ディ・ピエトラ・ミスティカ 　～不思議な石の天使' 'II. ウォーローズ・ラスト・チャレンジ' 'III. …アンド・ザ・レジェンズ・エンズ…' ダーガー、やるのだ やり遂げられねばらない 怒りを解き放ち魂を輝かせよ ガイアの命令 この時、伝説の物語が壮大な終焉を迎えた 悲劇的に燃えさかる街の 何千もの抵抗者たちの心の中に 明かりとドラゴンの炎を見いだした者の物語 愛と憎しみを囁く 魅惑的な国のシンフォニーに込められた 真実の苦痛に直面した者たちよ 勝利の夜明けが風の中に息づく それは偉大なる生まれ変わりを意味するのだ 大地.… Japanese Lyrics; Translation 'I. アンジェリ・ディ・ピエトラ・ミスティカ 　～不思議な石の天使' 'II. ウォーローズ・ラスト・チャレンジ' 'III. …アンド・ザ・レジェンズ・エンズ…' ダーガー、やるのだ やり遂げられねばらない 怒りを解き放ち魂を輝かせよ ガイアの命令 この時、伝説の物語が壮大な終焉を迎えた Within the hearts of the thousands of resisters of the tragically blazing towns / Within the hearts of the thousands of tragically blazing towns' resisters / Within the hearts of the thousands of resisters of the towns tragically burning brightly 明かりとドラゴンの炎を見いだした者の物語 愛と憎しみを囁く 魅惑的な国のシンフォニーに込められた 真実の苦痛に直面した者たちよ 勝利の夜明けが風の中に息づく それは偉大なる生まれ変わりを意味するのだ 大地.… Translations ANGELI DI PIETRA MISTICA! : Angels of mystical stone! LADRI D'ANIME FIERI VOLANO! : The souls' thieves fly proudly / The thieves of souls fly proudly! Line-up *Luca Turilli - Lead and rhythmic guitars *Alex Staropoli - Keyboards, harpischord and piano *Fabio Lione - Leading vocals *Thunderforce - Drums *Sascha Paeth - Bass, Classical Guitar (1st intro) *Johannes Monno - Classical Guitar (2nd intro and interlude) :*- Choirs :*Sir Jay Lansford - Cast :*Warrior of Ice - Fabio Lione :*Dargor - None. :*Queen of the Dark Horizon - None. :*Akron - None. Trivia :*''The Warlords' Last Challenge on some sites is incorrectly listed as "Exotic Interlude"'' :*The Harpsichord interlude in ...and the Legend ends... is identical and a reference to Eternal Glory. :*The vocals in ...and the Legend ends... directly references Rain Of A Thousand Flames, Symphony of Enchanted Lands, Dawn of Victory, and Legendary Tales.